


Filling the Hollow Spaces

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Written for Sniperpilot Halloween 2017, imagine a pseudo-crossover with the world of Harry Potter. Bodhi and Cassian are wizards that just want to make it through to the end of the war so they can have a quiet life together with their three-legged cat Kay. Until then, they take comfort in the small things.





	Filling the Hollow Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [ANamelessTraveler](http://anamelesstraveler.tumblr.com) for encouraging me.
> 
> Check out the [amazing moodboard/aesthetic](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com/post/166712537071/13-days-of-sniperpilot-day-2-spells-bodhi) [WritinRedhead](http://writinredhead.tumblr.com) made for this!

“Have you always had a tail?”

Bodhi’s chin slipped off his hand with a jolt, the book that had been propped up in front of his face tipping over to land on the table. “Bugger, that’s not how that spell’s supposed to work,” he muttered, twisting around in his chair to look at his backside. Cassian grinned, a sharp laugh escaping as Bodhi’s face flipped from confused to exasperated. He huffed and shook his head, running a gentle hand over the cat that was curled up behind him. “Har har, you’re just hilarious, Cass.” Then he turned back to his book and propped it up against the haphazard pile of research that had started to take over their kitchen table.

Cassian’s face softened, as it often did when he looked at Bodhi, the tense line of his brow easing as he walked over. He reached down and offered his hand to the cat, who sniffed his fingers warily before butting it’s head up against his knuckles. Cassian scritched under the cat’s chin and ran his thumb up along the line of it’s nose and between it’s eyes, humming softly. “Good kitty,” he whispered, just catching the soft curl of Bodhi’s lips from out of the corner of his eye.

Leaning down, Cassian ran his hand over the top of Bodhi’s head and pressed a kiss to his temple. He felt Bodhi lean into him, an unconscious reaction that came whenever Cassian was purposely gentle. Cassian wasn’t used to showing his affection, an auror was meant to be impartial, but for the reward of Bodhi’s body soft against his he could adapt. Bodhi slipped his hand out from the sleeve of the overlarge jumper he was huddled inside and flipped to the next page in his book. He didn’t look up, but Cassian could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “Don’t think I’m unaware of the deal you two have going. I’ve seen the empty sardine cans in the trash and I know neither of us are eating them.”

Cassian pulled the other kitchen chair over with his foot and sat down, leaning sideways to press his cheek against Bodhi’s shoulder. “It’s a mutually beneficial agreement. Kay’s already protective of you anyways, now he just has some extra incentive to stick close.”

Bodhi sighed and his shoulders slumped. “You don’t have to worry about me so much. I’m hardly fit for ward 49 at St. Mungo’s.” Cassian couldn’t help but think back to the day he’d first met Bodhi. The sweet, kind man beside him had been nearly catatonic, held for who knew how long by the Empire’s ‘trooper lackeys and clearly tortured. Even now, years later, he still shook a little when strangers came too close.

Kay had taken to Bodhi almost immediately and was now his constant companion. He’d lost a leg defending Bodhi once, flying at one of the ‘troopers as they attacked and just catching the spell that would have probably killed Bodhi if it had hit him full on. No amount of magic seemed able to regrow the lost limb, though Cassian knew Bodhi occasionally got sidetracked searching for some hidden spell to heal him. The sardines were more of a thank you than a bribe, for saving Bodhi, but also for allowing Cassian the chance at their years together. It was the least he could do.

Wrapping his arms around Bodhi’s waist and tugging him into his lap, Cassian felt a pang in his heart. “I’m sorry, love. I can’t help but want to know you’re safe.” Bodhi turned in his arms, bringing his hand up to cup Cassian’s jaw. He leaned in and kissed Cassian, chaste lips opening to the familiar press and pull of tongue. Cassian could get lost in this, just breathing in the warm scent of the spiced tea that Bodhi drank, the gentle insistence of Bodhi’s mouth against his own. Bodhi pulled away, a bit breathless as he kissed over Cassian’s cheekbone and against his ear. “I am safe, right here with you. I don’t know what will happen, things are -” He swallowed, hesitant, and Cassian pulled him closer. “Things are getting worse, even the owls are nervous, but whatever happens, we’re in this together.”

Cassian closed his eyes, wishing that he could be a coward, that he could take Bodhi and run far away from anything that could hurt them. That wasn’t him though, and it certainly wasn’t Bodhi, true Gryffindor at heart. He had a part to play in this war, and he couldn’t stop until it was over. He couldn’t leave their friends behind to fight - Jyn, with the twisted memory of her father’s half betrayal, Baze and Chirrut, who’d thought they’d defeated this enemy once only to have it rage back at them now, Luke, who held the weight of legacy held on his slim shoulders. They all deserved more from him. He opened his eyes, and looked into Bodhi’s warm ones, love and hope and their future reflected there.

“Together.”


End file.
